


ease

by 2tae



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Shy Love, hand holding
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2tae/pseuds/2tae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estaba hecho de estrellas y tejido de sueños, este hombre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunblue/gifts).
  * A translation of [ease](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724238) by [space (sunblue)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunblue/pseuds/space). 



Es una mórbida mañana de domingo cuando Jaebum es atrapado por la lluvia. Su situación es menos que ideal. Ha sido víctima de la salpicadura de los autos y sus jeans están empapados, la tienda de conveniencia no tenía su ropa favorita a la venta y tiene un ensayo de la historia de la filmografía moderna pronto. En su lugar se había estado abasteciendo en su suministro de café molido, licor culpable y un ramen tres-en-uno. Él sabe cuándo regresa a casa, sólo se quedará mirando fijamente su pantalla por una hora.

Probablemente parecía un extraño en este momento, con una chaqueta de cuero, piercings y unos pantalones no-rasgados-cuando-los-compró de mezclilla, una persona que podrías cruzarte repentinamente en la calle por la noche. Sin embargo, en sus manos había suministros de un mini-mart local y un lindo paraguas azul de lunares. Fue una cortesía de su madre, quien insistió que lo tuviera. No tenía sentido comprar otro si ya tenía uno, ¿verdad?

Jaebum siempre ha sido una persona poco convencional. Desde que era un adolescente emocional y angustiado, una característica desagradable de que había moldeado sus malas actitudes y ánimos hacia su adultez, dando pesadillas a sus padres con su paso, él ya se había acostumbrado a ser comparado con los huracanes. Vida corta pero feroz, un día aquí y se van al siguiente.

Está orgulloso al decir que ya no es tan melancólico como antes y que había alargado su cable de corto temperamento. Una construcción, un trabajo en progreso, como el envejecimiento de vinos y quesos. Lo que sea.

De repente Jaebum estornuda, asustando a una pareja que camina delante de él. Se siente mareado por un momento, como una premonición disfrazada, y lo único que se oye es el atronador golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia sobre su cabeza. Un staccato fúnebre.

Aunque Jaebum había superado su mal gusto de esa ronca música punk que habla sobre las brutalidades de ser diferente, todavía le gustaba complacerse a sí mismo con ideales pretenciosos de vez en cuando. Con suerte de una manera más poética que esos escupitajos de utopía y gobiernos totalitarios y mierda que nunca iba a suceder.

En cambio, se somete a, entre comillas, _la entropía infinita del arte_ y el abstracto concepto que le sigue. Se deja arrastrar a concursos nocturnos de poesías en esquinas de calles lúgubres y a ventas de liquidación en librerías que casi colapsan. Todo es culpa de Jinyoung, este añejamiento de él.

Jinyoung, Jinyoungie para los amigos cercanos y Jirongie para sus noonas, era un fácil enigma de clases. Jaebum no era tan tonto como para creer que la gente podía vivir exclusivamente con un rasgo, pero Jinyoung estaba definido y perfectamente de pie en el centro del universo. Un hipocentro de la destrucción, el punto medio de un diagrama de Venn.

Jinyoung era muchas cosas: tenía suerte, era injustamente talentoso y cambiante como las mareas, con sus empujes y jaleos por hablar demasiado y no hablar en absoluto, su necesidad de aislamiento y anhelo por la calidez del tacto, su encantadora sonrisa y su lengua filosa.

Siempre ha sido una experiencia estar con él. Jaebum se podía sentir más profundo que la fosa de las Marianas cuando él estaba cerca, escuchando suciedades de pobres filósofos a la una de la mañana con una fusión de alcohol barato derritiéndose en su mano, en la que una hora más tarde estaría de espaldas en el suelo del laberinto que es el apartamento de Jinyoung, riéndose de dicha estúpida filosofía y sintiéndose más elevado que el séptimo cielo.

A veces se encuentra frecuentemente con él, y a veces, cuando le encuentra con sus palabras entrecortadas y un contacto visual perezoso, le deja solo durante días.

Estornuda de nuevo. La lluvia no es una llovizna pero el viento es la verdadera perra. Los delgados husillos de metal de su paraguas amenazan con darse la vuelta y los llantos del vendaval son reminiscentes de apariciones nocturnas.

No hay ni un alma en las calles, el mundo parece muy vacío y por un momento Jaebum se imagina a sí mismo como inexistente. En cualquier momento podía desaparecer, fusionándose con la energía en movimiento del universo y entonces no tendría que hacer su tarea.

Es un sueño de corta duración cuando una figura familiar se materializa en la puerta de una tienda. Antes de que Jaebum reconozca los ojos medialuna y la piel nacarada, sus ojos se adhieren a la impactante vestimenta que es su impermeable azafrán, crujiendo y ondeando en el viento como las velas de un barco sueltas en una tormenta.

Debido a un sexto sentido sobrenatural o su intuición maternal, Jinyoung se da la vuelta y le ve, piercings y estampados de lunares y todo, y sonríe.

“Hyung,” se acerca con un paso tranquilo y el sonido de la lluvia peina el pavimento, y se topa con su hombro. Jinyoung no luce alto hasta que está a su lado, y es una preocupación para Jaebum porque podía darse cuenta de su diferencia de menos de una pulgada.

“Pequeño mundo, ¿verdad?”

Es una mórbida mañana de domingo, la lluvia golpea el áspero concreto, los charcos se desbordan hacia los tubos de desagüe y hacia el Pacífico contaminándolo, y Jaebum piensa en otro lado del mundo, con flores color amarillo azafrán y sol eterno. No una utopía, pero es lo suficientemente delirante como para intentarlo.

“Vivimos en la misma ciudad, Jinyoungie.”

“Pequeña ciudad, ¿verdad?” Hay una cadencia en sus palabras, melodiosas deslizándose por su lengua, un metrónomo de pensamientos lo suficientemente desordenados como para meterlo en malentendidos y vetas de genio poético. Es una pena que Jaebum nunca los probó.

Una maldita pena no trazar esos labios y lengua y dientes. Se pregunta cómo sabrían, la textura de sus ideas, sus juiciosos y sarcasmos. Almibarados tal vez, con gruesos rastros de miel demasiado pegajosa de olvidar, o tal vez ásperos con sangre enriquecida en hierro, vital y amarga y vino rojo. O tal vez, todo un universo.

 

En los textos clásicos, o los que Jaebum ha sido obligado a leer, los movimientos arqueados del armamento en combate parecían ser descritos afectuosamente como una canción. El canto de la espada y la lanza, reverberando entre campos sangrientos. Un coro de metal, tal vez.

Él no tiene una espada ni una lanza, él no es tan anticuado, pero tiene un carroñero y un bate de metal sucio a la mano. Es frio al tacto, un poco mugriento, un poco destrozado por la guerra, pero encaja bien en la palma de su mano. El caucho negro envuelto alrededor de su mango es viejo y está deshilachándose.

Jinyoung aún le observa dudosamente.

Están en un lugar fuera de la ciudad, caminando en un paso casual por debajo del tinglado de las vías del tren. La lluvia es ensordecedora, rayando el concreto con ventiscas salvajes y los exuberantes helechos tiemblan con el viento y el agua. El clic de las suelas de sus zapatos hace eco contra las paredes llenas de grafiti.

A intervalos, un tren pasaba, todo el ruido y trueno de una bestia de metal, anunciándose en la distancia, hacía temblar los cimientos.

El clima es fenomenal y es el que le gusta a Jaebum. La tormenta es intensa y el aire es frío y húmedo, pero entre los huecos de la masa negra de nubes que se avecina, la tenue luz de color oro se filtra en vetas delgadas sobre los abiertos, indómitos campos.

“Hey, hyung.”

Hay dos botellas de cerveza descansando al lado de una pared decorada. Hay una caricatura de un político, un nombre estilizado e indescifrable rociado en tonos de fucsia y azul eléctrico, y un sinnúmero de etiquetas en negro carbón acompañando la obra. El vidrio es verde botella.

“Sí, Jinyoung.”

“Si pudieras ir al espacio, ¿irías?”

Jaebum gira el pesado bate en su mano, rebotándolo altivamente en su mano antes de agarrarlo firmemente y en dos rápidas zancadas y un giro monumental rompe las botellas. Hay un ruido espectacular de delicada destrucción y durante dos latidos el vidrio se retrae en un precioso verde fragmentándose contra las paredes, brillando a través del aire. Los fragmentos caen melódicamente y rebotan en los helechos susurrantes.

“Bueno, ¿irías?” Jinyoung apenas se inmuta, y Jaebum no espera que lo esté.

Un rayo de luz blanca parpadea y un trueno le sigue. El aire está eléctrico y vivo y Jaebum se siente positivamente impulsivo.

“Probablemente.” Dice, y entrelaza sus dedos con los de Jinyoung, sintiendo su distancia crujir en una tormenta y cristal.

 

“Es lindo pensar en las estrellas.” La voz de Jinyoung es cálida por el alcohol que apenas se escucha por la charla y la aflicción fuera de compás de algún estudiante universitario poeta, el ritmo y flujo de sus palabras, el tono y la ronquera de su voz son acúfenos para sus oídos.

Es sólo el crepúsculo pero el lugar está casi lleno, con poca luz y lleno de personas refugiadas por la furia del clima. La lluvia golpea febrilmente contra la ventana y capas opacas de condensación se deslizan a través del vidrio. Ahí está el ocasional sendero de rojo y blanco cuando un vehículo retumba, levantando fuentes de agua a lo largo de las carreteras inundadas.

Adornado en monocromo, Jinyoung lleva una muy querida chaqueta negra y botas, el cuero brillante con la lluvia, y sus manos están febrilmente frías por la bebida en su mano. Gotas de agua caen en su sitio y sobre su piel.

“Demasiado lejos para tocar, pero suficientemente cerca como para ver,” Jinyoung habla como si estuviera en un sueño cuando está intoxicado. Es dulce e infantil, su cara tan fresca como una flor mientras divaga sobre algo arbitrario. Jaebum ya no se sobresalta cuando se inclina sobre su hombro, inesperadamente riéndose. “Algo así como tú, hyung.”

“Me estás tocando en este momento.”

Jackson bufa desde el otro lado de la mesa. Jaebum le patea en la espinilla.

“Es más bien poético, como ellos nombran los planetas y las estrellas en pos de dioses occidentales, ya sabes,” el cabello de Jinyoung es suave y marrón chocolate bajo la iluminación, haciendo cosquillas en la parte inferior de la mandíbula de Jaebum. Jackson se ríe sin ninguna razón aparente salvo la de ser un borracho feliz. Impertérrito, Jinyoung se ríe con él.

El poeta en la esquina titubea, ignorando la punzante reacción de su micrófono y el crepitar del viejo sistema de sonido. Sus palabras se convierten en espuma, murmurando sobre la volubilidad del cielo y el telar del blanco suburbio, el verde tóxico de la codicia y los colapsos evolutivos. Es mierda que todos han escuchado antes, una estrofa repetida una o dos veces, tan ingeniosa líricamente como el siguiente éxito pop de la semana. Para los pensamientos embriagadores de Jaebum, suena como una canción de cuna, una conferencia escolar, los nobles pensamientos de un hombre promedio.

Tomando lo último que quedaba de soju, Jackson lame sus labios pensativamente, “Nombran esas cosas espaciales por ellos también, ¿no?”

“No siempre,” dice Jaebum. Estudia la luz añil del letrero de neón afuera, “tienen un par de lanzaderas con nombres de barcos.”

“Naves espaciales.” Murmura Jackson, asombrado.

 

Es una hora más tarde, cuando Jaebum descubre que Jinyoung está demasiado borracho y efervescente para caminar con sus propios pies. La tormenta se ha convertido en una llovizna y para su deceso Jackson deja a Jaebum, carcajeándose en voz alta. _Cuida de nuestro Jinyoungie,_ dice antes de partir por la calle en dirección opuesta, con las manos en los bolsillos y capucha sobre la cabeza mientras trota lejos como el poni fiestero que es, en el resplandor oscuro de la ciudad.

“Vamos, Jirongie, no hagas esto más difícil de lo que debería ser.” Jaebum eslinga el brazo de su amigo alrededor de sus hombros y Jinyoung se ríe, claro y brillante y hermoso como el sol. A pesar de que es de la misma altura que Jaebum, él es más ligero y delgado como un sauce en el viento, y con su cuerpo presionado a su lado, hoy un calor agradable desplegándose en su pecho.

Caminan lentamente a través de la amarga noche. Jinyoung se tropieza a veces, consigue que los bordes de sus vaqueros sean salpicados con lúgubre agua en el proceso. Las luces de la ciudad y la nublada luna se reflejan sobre la superficie de los charcos, temblando en caleidoscopios de cianes y rojos y ámbares. Si las estrellas fueran visibles, estarían pisando el cielo.

Jinyoung comienza a reírse para sí mismo en voz baja, su cabeza se balancea y descansa en el hueco del cuello de Jaebum, sus labios rozando con su piel. Fuego florece entre los puntos de contacto y Jaebum aprieta su agarre en el hombre.

“Para explorar el vacío inexplorado, para aventurarse por los cielos donde los restos de los dioses descansan, para superar nuestras imposibilidades. ¿No es por eso que ellos les nombran por las anticuadas deidades?”

Incluso cuando está borracho, Jaebum complace sus ociosos conceptos por lo que tararea y le insta a continuar. Jinyoung mueve su cabeza y la calidez de sus labios es sustituida con el beso frío del viento.

“Es muy romántico, idealista, narcisista. Tan humano y divino. Te pone nostálgico, ¿no es así?” Jinyoung respira en el aire de la noche y arquea su cuello para mirar a la piscina vacía de negro tembloroso encima de ellos. “¿Te acuerdas de cómo los griegos llamaron a la luna?”

Jaebum piensa en ello, perdido en sus pensamientos por un momento mientras observa la luz de la luna curvarse en el delicado rostro de Jinyoung. “Selene,” dice finalmente después de hacer girar su cabeza a través de la literatura clásica, “hermana del sol y el amanecer.”

Jinyoung asiente, agresivamente rápido y se tambalea momentáneamente. “ _Quien brilla sobre todos los que están en la tierra y sobre los dioses inmortales que viven en el amplio cielo_.” Recita.

En el momento en que llegan a su edificio, los dos están cansados y hay un tramo de escaleras que parecen comparables con las montañas. Jinyoung toma tres pasos antes de detenerse, y con los ojos vidriosos y mejillas encendidas, toma una larga mirada a las escaleras antes de volverse y mirar fijamente a Jaebum. Hay una extraña claridad en sus ojos, nítidos y alertas y dulcemente astutos.

“¿Puedes cargarme?” pregunta, y antes de que Jaebum pueda replicar, añade, “si dices que no, dormiré en las escaleras esta noche.”

No es mentira, Jaebum lo sabe, porque una vez le había visto dormir con la cabeza apoyada en las barandillas. Había olvidado las llaves y tuvo una rigidez en el cuello durante varios días.

Jaebum rueda sus ojos, pero se voltea así Jinyoung está encarando su espalda y dice, exasperado, “Súbete.”

Jinyoung pía en felicidad y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sujetándose con fuerza. Jaebum se queja pero le sostiene en alto, agradecido de estar lo suficientemente sobrio para no tropezar, caer y no romper sus cuellos. Es bueno saber que no son tan jóvenes e inmortales como se sentían.

“Eres tan pesado,” Mueve su cuerpo y el hombre tararea contra la nuca de su cuello, enviando florituras de colores a sus nervios. “Pesas como la tierra.”

“Aw, hyung,” las palabras embriagadoras de Jinyoung son como mantequilla y limón, cremosas y suaves y emocionantes de escuchar cuando sabe que estas palabras son solamente para él, “es lindo saber que significo el mundo para ti.”

Jaebum se ríe, sus hombros sacudiéndose con tranquilidad.

 

Con el alcohol drenándose lentamente del sistema de Jinyoung, él empieza a ser menos risueño y comienza a retroceder en su capullo de voz suave. Al entrar en su habitación, se quita los zapatos y se deja caer sobre su cama, que en realidad es un colchón en el suelo, y tira a Jaebum con él. Cansado, pero aún afectuoso, Jaebum le deja.

Estrellándose a su lado, decide que Jinyoung realmente no significa el mundo para él. En cambio, él parecía ser todo lo demás, cada pequeña peculiaridad y trivialidad y las cosas de las que aún tiene que aprender el valor. Las estrellas ocultas que extraña en las noches, los sueños parpadeantes que dejó atrás, los solemnes días en los que el cielo no estaba llorando y los espacios vacíos conectando las constelaciones.   

El hombre era un fácil enigma, pero un enigma, no obstante, que Jaebum unía a su propio ritmo, a su propia comodidad.

“Hey, hyung,”

Todo es un tímido amor con alas de mariposas en este punto, con Jinyoung todo encantador y azul lavanda, sus toques persisten como susurros. En este punto, sólo bailan alrededor de lo obvio, manteniéndose al ritmo de su propia canción y ritmo cardíaco.

Estaba hecho de estrellas y tejido de sueños, este hombre.

“Sí, Jinyoung.”

“¿Algunas vez has considerado fumar?”

La pregunta le pilla desprevenido, “¿Luzco como si lo haría?” él cree que probablemente lo hace, pero quiere saber qué ve Jinyoung.

“No, no lo haces. ¿Pero lo harías?” No hay ni un ápice de insinceridad en sus palabras y son extrañamente tranquilizadoras de oír.

“No lo haría.” Él ya no es el tipo de sucumbir ante la autodestrucción, no cambiaría la carne de sus pulmones por alquitrán negro y negligencia resbaladiza. Hace unos años quizás lo hubiese hecho, cuando no era más que una bravata y trataba de camuflarse con las sombras de los estacionamientos y callejones. Jinyoung sabe esto, pero aun así pregunta. Aliviado, tal vez, a pesar de que no está seguro de si es por él o por ambos.

“Eso es bueno,” su amigo murmura contra su almohada, sin aliento y cansado, la mitad de sus labios perdidos en la profunda felpa. No son muy rojos, casi un rosa chicle o un leve carmín, pero tienen su propio encanto por ser los labios de Park Jinyoung. “porque en ese caso no quisiera besarte.”

“Oh no, cómo voy a vivir.” Jaebum dice y Jinyoung sonríe. Sabe que ahora es hora de irse. Se levanta del colchón y en el momento en que se encuentra fuera de la puerta, Jinyoung ya está dormido.

 

A la mañana siguiente Jinyoung abre la cerradura del apartamento de Jaebum con una llave de reserva, que le fue dada a él sólo para emergencias, y se mueve por su apartamento despertándolo con el silbido de la tetera y el grifo abierto, el movimiento de las tostadas y mandarina.

Cuando Jaebum entra a la cocina con cara de sueño, Jinyoung está cavando en el cubo yogurt para las frutas, con la cuchara que se mantiene en los cajones sólo para su uso. La luz de la mañana se desangra en la habitación con todo el resplandor y ferocidad del sol, bañándolos en un blanco traslúcido.

“Buenos días estrellita, la tierra dice hola.” Jinyoung saluda.

“Todavía pensando que eres el mundo, ya veo.” Jaebum camina torpemente, las baldosas están heladas y él está descalzo, hacia la nevera y hurga en su interior. Todo el yogurt con sabor a durazno se ha ido y sólo queda un albaricoque. Toma el jugo de naranja en su lugar.

“Entonces, ¿qué eres?” Jinyoung lame la curva de plata de la cuchara, “Atlas, supongo.”

“Atlas sostenía el cielo no la tierra, tonto,” toma un sorbo de su bebida y al instante se encoge, “ugh, me acabo de cepillar los dientes.”

“Sentido común, tonto,”

Con todos los duraznos acabados, Jinyoung le da yogurt natural y Jaebum busca otra cuchara.

“Hey, Jinyoung,” habla por sobre el ruido de los cubiertos y piensa que realmente necesita separara los tenedores y los palillos, “¿Lo decías en serio?”

“¿En serio qué?”

“Lo que dijiste anoche.”

“Im Jaebum, ¿estás siendo por primera vez en tu vida brutalmente honesto?” dice Jinyoung. La cuchara está aún en su boca y el metal tintinea contra sus dientes, “¿Qué dije anoche?”

La cosa acerca de ser un buen actor es que Jinyoung también era excelente al decir mentiras, y la mente nublada de Jaebum ya no podía distinguir lo que era real y lo que era una falacia.

“Dijiste que si alguna vez tomaba el hábito de fumar, nunca me besarías.” El yogurt sabe un poco dulce, un poco amargo. La ampliación de los sorprendidos ojos de Jinyoung casi le engaña. Casi. Jinyoung lo sabe, pero finge de todas maneras con una sonrisa socarrona de gato que se curva en sus labios.

“¿Lo hice? Entonces dime, ¿estás en estos momentos con ganas de fumar un cigarro?”

“Por el momento, no.”

“Bien.” Dice Jinyoung, y le acerca, una mano sostiene la parte posterior de su cuello, y se inclina para un beso. Sus labios son suaves y tranquilos en los suyos, y la habitación está sorprendentemente brillante. Jaebum lo devuelve.

 

Sabe a durazno.

El beso es de corta duración, y cuando se separan, lo único que Jaebum puede ver es la sonrisa perezosa en la cara de Jinyoung y la impresionante claridad del cielo afuera, quemando mares de azul impecable, sin nubes estropeando el horizonte.

Sonríe y se inclina por otro beso rápido.

“Ya era hora.” Dice.

Jinyoung le devuelve la sonrisa, llena de encanto, centello y amor fácil, y toma las manos de Jaebum entre las suyas y entrelaza sus dedos.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que traduje algo D:  
> thanks a lot to 7cm for letting me translate their wonderful story <3 
> 
> traduje esto con sunshine de nell de fondo


End file.
